


Disobedience and High Explosives

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things Ace is very good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience and High Explosives

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 331

The Doctor _tsk_ ed gently as she pulled the canister of Nitro-9 from her backpack. "Ace, when will you listen to me about not manufacturing high explosives aboard the TARDIS."

"Next time, Professor," she said, and ostentatiously crossed her fingers. "I promise."

"Of course," he said. "But since you insist on disobeying my instructions yet again, I'd prefer you dispose of such a dangerous substance here, in the relative safety of the desert, rather than bring it back with us."

She grinned. "Right here, against this inconveniently placed wall, seems like a good spot."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Ace."


End file.
